Partial Return
by Nouchali
Summary: She goes to the spirit's realm to save the moustachioed king, unknowing of the events she'll miss and the state of the guild she'll return to. How will she cope? Set in pre-timeskip, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Partial Return.

Chapter 1

Author: Nouchali

Disclaimer for Formality's sake: I know nothing. Own nothing.

Summary: She goes to the spirit's realm to save the moustachioed king, unknowing of the events she'll miss and the state of the guild she'll return to. How will she cope? Set in pre-timeskip, mostly.

"Mistress. The council has decided to let you go back to your world prior to this; the King has been showing remarkable speeds of recovery. Your magical assistance will no longer be required; data on the King's health have shown that his body will continue its speedy recuperation. Also, the Spirit King has requested your presence in the Light Gazebo. To reach it, proceed to the Star gardens, you will find an ivory lightspeed portal that will bring you directly to His Majesty. I shall be on my way, a stellar day to you, Miss Lucy."

The man, that I have identified to be Cronus, the personal butler of the Spirit King, entered the sphere blue portal he came out from to promptly return to god-knows-where location. In my stay here in the Spirit realm, I have learned that the inhibitors here used a much more efficient form of transport—portals. It has a wide array of colours, ranging from cool blues to hot reds. It also varies in shapes and forms, for quick teleportations, sphericals are used, however, for portals that act as doors, they take in the shape of gates, they look like one too, except more ephemeral and abstract. It has taken me quite some time to figure the portals out, they are not labelled or named, must have been from the fact that celestials are the most likely inhibitors here, not like me, an inlander or earthland-er, to be exact. Currently, I'm in the Brass room, located just outside The Library. It's a short walk to the gardens, where I'll find the gate portal Cronus mentioned. As I walked through the glass panes situated along the pathway, I found myself getting excited, ecstatic even to finally be able to return to Earthland, most importantly, to Fairytail. Thinking back, it has been almost a month since I have moved here in the Spirit's realm. I can still vividly remember how I came to be here.

It was mid-afternoon, as I lounge in the guild, watching, exasperated as Natsu and Gray was once again fight over something. I didn't even take effort to know, it was probably about something totally childish again, like who has the bigger biceps, or who was taller of which or who was…blegh. If you were to ask me, who's the least of an idiot between the two, I'd probably not have an answer to give to you. Even if I were to think about it for a hundred nights, the answer would still be inconclusive, they are just both equally moronic. They scramble, back and forth, exchanging blows and verbal blows, and taunts. Don't forget those too. What happened next was something I wouldn't want to divulge, in their haste to best each other, they accidentally knocked over the wooden table Erza was eating at… eating cake. The rest you'd surely be able to figure out. Sigh. These three, Erza isn't any better either, all three lot lacked common sense..and social etiquette. But I guess that's what Fairytail does to you, it makes you throw all social norms out the window to enjoy being free, the privilege of being the person you always wanted to be and so much more. It suddenly brings a smile to my face. If I hadn't joined this rowdy guild, then I wouldn't have been able to see all this, wouldn't have been able to experience this, and wouldn't have been able to _be_ like this. I would've remained like before, withdrawn and drowning, from the pressure built and stacked so thick back in the manor. I wouldn't dare call it home, cause Fairytail is, and will always be my home.

"These brats..." I heard master mutter beside me as he chugged on a beer carelessly. He might be saying that, but you could just clearly see the small smile that graces his face at the sight of the guild. This man, beside me, has taught me and all of us so much. He to me, is much more than a master, than a guildmaster. Without knowing it, I have started considering him, seeing him, as my very own grandfather. I don't remember mine, or having one either. It's as if, all my life, all those sixteen lonesome years have been just the three of us… me, mom and _Jude_. To Fairytail, master has been like a rock, anchoring everyone in place. When sometimes we feel as if we are going astray, he pulls us back in to his side. In my stay here, he has been the one thing constant in my life. Not in a romantic sense mind you, that would have been… no, no just no, that line of thought should be considered illegal _anywhere_. It's just that, I feel as if we don't show our love for him as often. He says that just seeing as grow is a gift as it is, but sometimes, _sometimes_, I get that sudden urge to just hug him, his perverseness aside.

"Hey LUCE! What you doing smiling on your own? Weirdo. Come join me and Ice freak! Prove to him that I have the sharper eyebrows!" Natsu all but shouted to me across the guild. That Idiot, does he have to be so unnecessarily loud all the time? I feel as if my ears are on perpetual ringing. Nevertheless, I stood up from my stool and started my slow descent to them. I was probably too slow for Natsu since he came jogging to me, his scarf flying outwards nonchalantly, and held my hand. Or rather crush it.

"Natsu! Stop tugging at my hand! and would you loosen up a bit? I can _feel _my hand losing its circulation." I half-shouted, half- whimpered at him. He was really holding on too tight. Can't he feel my hand coming off? And no, I am not being dramatic. Try being in my place and then say _I'm _being dramatic.

"But you're so slow Luce!" He said while simultaneously loosening his death grip on me, just a _wee _bit.

"Aye! Lucy walks so slow, must be because of all the fat she carries!" Happy cried irritatingly. That cat was _so _going to get it. Once I escaped from Natsu of course. Which will be anytime soon, seeing I just have to _see _their pointless argument. I don't know why, but Happy and Natsu seemed to have gotten the idea that I liked oily foods. Where did that come from? Seriously, they don't see me eating like ravished nomads. If it were anything, _they _were the ones that like eating oily foods.

"You shitty he-cat! Come back here you… You insufferable feline!" I huffed, trying to use my other hand, can't use the one Natsu is still dragging so.. clawing and reaching out to Happy, who was _happily_ flying away from my reach.

"AAH! Natsu! Lucy's butthurt and mean again!"

Natsu rolled his eyes us. I scoffed. Like seriously?! You dare roll your eyes at us as if _we _were the unbearable ones? He was just with Gray fighting, rather, _still fighting_ over which idiot has the sharper eyebrow and he rolls his eyes at me? I'll have you know Natsu that I-

I never got to finish my thought rant because suddenly Gray pulled my other arm and squished me between them. With determined eyes, they stared straight at me while wiggling their eyebrows. Oh god.

" Yo Lucy, so I have the sharper eyebrows right?" Gray asked while he came closer, as if his face is not already _hairsbreadth _away from my own. Oh gods, I can just feel Juvia shooting glare rays at me. I can already hear the far away calls and accusatory shouts of 'love rival, love rival!' a mile away.

"Uhh.." I intelligently answered. Really. What do they expect me to say? It practically looks the same. I backed away from Gray, enough to get Juvia off my case and for Gray not to feel offended. But it still hasn't subsided, Juvia's glares, I mean. I'm so _sure _that my beautiful pastel shirt has developed burn holes at the back.

"Come on Luce! Take a good look!" Natsu said as he too shoved his enthusiastic face at me.

"Eh.. Uhh, what do you know!..." I stuttered, mumbled and trailed all at the same time.

"Is it mine Luce?!"

"Mine right Lucy?"

Shit, if I say Natsu's, Gray would refuse it and instead say it's his and that will spark Natsu to fight Gray and it would be an unending battle of limbs with me included in the fray. I shuddered. I do _not _want to be included in their man If I say Natsu…

"Neither, my eyebrows are the sharpest." I settled with vanity. After all, I _do _have the better eyebrows. I stood there and crossed my arms under my chest for emphasis while they shout their indignation.

"But Luce-"

"Sigh, vain as always-"

They never got to finish because Loke suddenly appeared at my side looking grim, creases marring his face, as he took hold of me and poofed out of Fairytail.

I felt unbearable pain surge through my temples. It was like nails were being drilled into my head, continuously, over and over again. What seemed like seconds felt like hours, waiting for the pain to subside. I almost forgot I was holding Loke's hand if not for the worried shout he directed at me. He was holding me close, hand in his, while he muttered undeterminable words. He seemed to know the cause of this sudden pain surge. As I slowly looked up at him, I noticed, albeit with difficulty, that he wasn't affected, he wasn't in pain. Although his facial expressions was contorted in a way that showed worry and concern, probably from the screams and slight tears that leaked from my eyes, there was another emotion, similar to the face I have seen him wear before he had abruptly taken me away.

"Loke?" I whispered weakly. The pressure was thick, and seemed to have affected my control over my vocal chords.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" He asked me while he shifted his body to support more of my weight. My legs were also losing stability, as I feel them shake and tremble, seemingly unable to hold me up.

"Loke", I rasped. The pain slowly ebbed away, leaving me with the feeling of instability. "Where..Why are we here?" I looked around, I was clearly not in Earthland anymore. There was this primal instinct, a guts instinct perhaps, that tells me Loke has somehow brought me into their world, the Spirit Realm. The sky, was black, atmosphere thick and heavy to breathe in, I was still struggling to hold myself up, and is now experiencing slight asphyxia.. The sky, which was pitch black, was littered with millions of stars, brightly lighting up the whole place. I could see the celestial's divisions, each being represented by their respective celestial inhabitant.

"Lucy, I.. we are in dire need of your help. The-"

I cut him off, "What?" I said as I turned my head to look at him. My difficulties finally registering to him, he lit up his hand to create a sort of sphere. It was about an inch in diameter, and very bright. He spun it in his hand and pushed it towards my chest, the ball of light diffusing through me. My body instantly felt warm, and the difficulties I had moments before were gone. I was able to breathe properly and have resumed feeling in my legs.

"Thanks Loke. So, explain?" I asked quietly, trying to hold the array of questions that would spill any minute. I had so many questions, so many queries, on where I was, why he have brought me here, why he looked so grim…

"I.." he hesitated. He looked over my shoulder, I turned, trying to see what or who he was looking at.

"Princess," I saw Virgo, who was similarly sporting the same expression on Loke.

"His Majesty, he needs you."

My eyes widened marginally at Virgo. What could she possibly mean by that? The Spirit king.. what could have happened to him to need my help? Was he in danger? If so, what could I possibly do to help? Why _would_ they even need me in the first place? I have never read any article before that record a time wherein the king's life was in jeopardy. The spirit realm, as I thought of, was a world at peace. Confusion marred my features as I finally faced Virgo.

"Virgo.. what do you mean?"

"It is exactly as I said princess. Certain circumstances prior to your appearance have led His Majesty in an almost catatonic state. The medic, including spirit Phoenix, have tried, but without avail to heal His Majesty. We shall tell you more of it later. Right now, it is with dire urgency that you must go to His Majesty at once." Virgo said while she looked straight at me. I could tell, that even though she was in her usual stoic appearance, she was affected, if not bothered by the sudden events. Her usual monotonous voice has seemed to take a higher note, and she spoke faster, quicker than before. Probably because of the urgency of the matter at hand. I made no double thinking, if the Spirit King was indeed in such a state, I would do my utmost best to help him. In what way, I don't know, I'm not sure if I would be of any help. But I will not disappoint. If my spirits think that it is within my power to help the Spirit king then I would've to trust them and give it a try.

"Lead me to him then, Loke, Virgo. Let's not waste any more time here, you can tell me all of it in detail later, I expect a very detailed explanation later." I said as I looked at Loke, as confirmation. I may not know what're going on here now, but I will soon.. Im their master, as well as their friend, so if there were anything that bothers them.. then I'll do my best to provide. I smiled. All my worries I shall set aside for the matter at hand. The king is the top priority, Fairytail… Natsu.. I'll see you in a little while.

\o/\o/\/o/\o\o/\o/o\o/\o/\o/\o/o\o/\/o/\o\o/\o/o\o/\o/\o/\o/o\/o\o/\o/\/o/\o\o/\o/o\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\/o/\o\o/\o/o\o/\o/\o/\o/o\o/\/o/\o\o/\o/o\o/\o/\o/\o/o\/o\o/

**Unbeta-ed.** Cause I have no need for one.

Nah kidding. I **really need a co-conspirator** here. I'm so prone to blocks and disinterests. This plot bunny came out while I was _trying_ to study orgo. So yea, **if you'd like, pm me**? No plot outline yea! Real men think along the way. Kekeke. Pairings? Help me decide. **I have a poll! Check my profile**. Personally, I'd hit on Laxus**.** Just so you know. **Multiple selects (2) allowed. **True to the title, If you're _partial_ to any, then pick both. So, review sweeties. Reviews equates loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Partial Return

Chapter 2

Shift to Omniscient View

The guild didn't take too kindly of Loke's sudden intrusion. The guild members, who were each casually doing their own things, some of which is Levy, together with Jet and Droy, has her nose furrowed in a giant heap of books.. the genres of books she read were so diverse that Jet and Droy eventually stopped trying to figure out her favourite genre. It wasn't as if they wanted to find out what kind of book they'll gift to her that will, _hopefully, _get her to like them, in a romantic sense, or maybe, just finally, notice their not-so-subtle displays of strong emotions towards her and finally see them in a different light… No, they were definitely not planning, _rather _not doing that. Good or bad motives aside. Meanwhile, in a secluded corner at the guild, just five feet across Levy, a moody dragon slayer picks at his food in thinly veiled attempt to hide his irritation and increasing frustration at the two flies who were always, _always_ hanging around a certain mousy bookworm, who was certainly not Levy mind you.. Why would he even pay attention to that midget? She was so small and petite that he often had troubles finding her..err… seeing her. Yea, that's it.

Levy, whilst in the middle of her intense perusal of _Letter Recognition Magic_, suddenly thought of Lucy. She hasn't talked to her in a while… has three hours passed already? The book contained quite a number of interesting information on how to recognize script-based magic, how to decipher them and its many different forms. She supposed that Lucy will take a liking to them, being an avid writer, as well as being well versed with the arts, brought about by her socially high class will be able to learn decoding script and runes, and eventually, with much training and diligence, she might also be able to create runes and scripts herself, albeit in their basic forms. Levy looked up to find Lucy, but apparently, she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she saw two flabbergasted and confused individuals standing stark, in this case, one stark naked, but with boxers thank gods, at the middle of the guild. She called out to them.

"Natsu. Gray, have you seen Lu-chan?" She asked while she left her stool to get closer to them, she also can't help but ask herself why they were sporting such ridiculous expressions on their faces. Natsu, who overdoes everything, has managed to contort his face into an almost comical image, his mouth hung in a trapezoid, with his eyes unbelievably large. She almost thought that the whites would pop out, if that was even possible. Meanwhile Gray, who was never the one for over the top idiosyncrasies.. so unlike the fireball beside him, was showing a more benign expression, mainly confusion. Her question seemed to have snapped them out of whatever stupor they were in.

"WHAT THE HECK? LUCE!? WHERE DID YOU GO?!" He shouted fiercely. This then attracted the attention of some of the guild members. Erza, who was midway of biting into another slice of cake, stopped eating to see what the commotion was all about. She stood and marched to them.

"What do you mean? Where is Lucy?" Erza demanded. This was concerning her teammate, the bubbly blonde who she had slowly considered to be her closest girl friend, possibly a sister. She took it upon herself to be always well informed, and up-to-date on Lucy's life. She occasionally barges… goes into Lucy's apartment to check on her and the state of her apartment. She wouldn't call it barging in, for unlike Gray, Natsu, Cana, or anyone who broke into Lucy's apartment, she has a key. All you have to know is that Lucy has no idea how she had somehow duplicated her key without her knowledge, and that she doesn't has the slightest hint that Erza even _has _a key to her apartment. It's common sense right? Having a key will allow easier mobility if ever Lucy were to get into any trouble within the confines of her apartment.

"LUCE! SHE WAS JUST RIGHT HERE!" Natsu continued still as fiercely. He was sniffing the air now, for Lucy's scent. Her scent is distinct, very easily identified in comparison to other murky scents. The scent of Vanilla and strawberries wafted through his nose. It was most concentrated at their position right now, where she just had been fleeting moments ago. Right before Loke had taken her. _Loke, _he thought, why did he take Lucy? And _where_?

"Erza, we were talking to Lucy when suddenly Loke appeared and took her, we don't know where they went, just that they must've teleported." Gray finally said, seeing that Natsu was too preoccupied with his own to notice Erza. And one shouldn't ever ignore the likes of Erza Scarlet. He shuddered. The repercussions will be on borderline fatality, and he was not, _not,_ no matter whatNatsu says, suicidal. Anyway, he knows Erza must be worried too by this; Lucy has been one of their closest companions. Yea it's given that in Fairytail, everyone is their family, nakama, as one would say, but out of everyone, them four are tightknit. They constantly went to hell and back together, each supporting one another.

"Did he say anything before he left?" Erza asked. She was a bit relieved that it was Loke. After all, he was one of the, if not the closest spirit to Lucy. And she knows, with no doubts, that he will never harm or put Lucy in harm's way _Ever. _Her spirits extreme loyalty and deep love for Lucy can rival their own love for their guild, if not more. Servitude is all part and parcel of being a Celestial Spirit. They fight for her, protect her, and sometimes, in Lucy's case, talk to her, like friends and companions. It was like they have devoted their life for her, which was evident by the many, many times they have been hurt protecting Lucy. Yes, she wasn't particularly worried, Erza concluded…But she still has to know of Lucy's whereabouts.

"None, nada. He just left as abruptly as he appeared taking Lucy him. I wonder though.." He trailed. There was something about Loke that seemed odd. He was less, chipper today, he can see. He didn't even do as much as greeted them, it was like he only saw Lucy. Which was odd, no matter how devoted he was to Lucy, he never forgot him, _them._ He was a fairytail mage, and even has a mark to prove it, before he became Lucy's spirit. _Guh, I'm turning gay_, Gray thought humourlessly.

"So… You both were talking to Lucy when suddenly Loke appeared and took her?" Levy said and looked at Natsu and Gray as confirmation. She sweatdropped. Rather, all of them. There Natsu was, on all fours, arduously _sniffing_ the ground.

"Oi flamebrain, what the heck are you doing?" Gray exclaimed, his lips slightly downturned in disgust. Natsu's glutes was raised up high, just begging for Gray to kick it. He was so tempted to do it… but he didn't. Natsu was on to something here. But he will though, eventually. Maybe later.

Natsu looked up, his brows creased in concentration.

"I'm looking for Lucy's scent!" He exclaimed. Honestly, wasn't it obvious? And they said he was the dumb one. How else can they find Lucy? He just have to use his superior.. *Happy coughs in the background* senses to sniff out Lucy's scent and then locate her! Of course, he conveniently forgot the fact that Loke didn't carry, or physically went away with Lucy.. they just disappeared.

Gray did then badassedly kicked Natsu's arse, which sent him off flying onto the bar, a few feet where Lisanna was situated, who was lively chatting with Mira and Elfman.

"What the hell Gray! I was trying to find Lucy!"

"You're doing it the wrong way Flamebreath."

"I don't see you coming up with ideas to find her dumbtard!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! Or are you deaf as well?"

Just when everyone expected another catastrophic guild war to occur, Erza intervened.

"Are you guys fighting?"

Natsu and Gray stiffened and stopped halfway of their aerial lunge at one another. Standing close with an arm around each other's shoulders, with stiff, overly wide smiles, they said,

"No ma'am!" They chorused.

Erza, satisfied that they have resumed their jovial attitude towards one another, nodded.

"Good. And about Lucy, it is safe to say that she is not in harm's way. She is with Loke after all. I believe that he won't let anything happen to her. Else, he shall suffer severe consequences." She said whilst cracking her knuckles for added effect. This was very effective, seeing that half of the members shuddered as they felt Erza's horrifying aura. They just hoped Loke knows what he's doing, and that he brings back Lucy in one piece. One wronged hair and its… They don't even want to think of it, _be positive.. _they told themselves.

"Keep your eyes open though, Natsu, constantly visit Lucy's apartment and wait for her arrival. Me and Gray shall do the same. I expect answers, and I will get it from Lucy." She said in finality, while returning to her table, where her left-forgotten cake was.

Happy, making his presence known flew to Natsu's side.

"Aren't you guys a bit overreacting Natsu? I mean, Lucy is with Loke, not to mention, she can fight and defend herself too." Happy said.

"Of course not Happy! Nakamas look out for each other. And you know Luce, she attracts trouble wherever she goes, that's why we have to be there for her!" Natsu shouted heartily.

"Aye!" Happy shouted In agreement.

I was so exhausted, I didn't know healing could be this taxing. It hasn't even been ten minutes since I started pouring out my celestial manna to the Spirit King. At first, I didn't know what to do. I know I didn't have any healing prowess like Porlyusica, and certainly not a wind dragon slayer like Wendy, So when I finally entered the room that the Spirit king was situated in, I was an utter loss on what to do. He has shrunk, to almost three fourths his usual size. His colour, was not the usual vibrant shade I remembered him be, rather, he was a pale colour of offset white. His eyes, which I thought were always strong and clear, were fogged, almost dull. I can tell straight away that this was no normal affliction. I wasn't even sure if the Spirit King _was_ capable of getting sick. Loke and the others, never got sick, they were immune to Earth's bacteria and viruses. I asked Virgo about this matter before, and she told me that spirits' bodies worked differently compared to humans. Of course, they still possess normal body organs, but they're blood is able to remove anything foreign that enters their system. I'm still not sure how this works, but I figured I'd just let it go.. for now.

So I thought that it's the same for the Spirit King too, turns out it was not. Unless… It was not caused by anything of-Earth. I mean, if you'd think about it, humans normally cannot enter this realm. It was strictly forbidden, not only because of the extreme time difference, I heard that humans can suffer severe body repercussions by staying here. It has something to do with different atmospheres, with the Spirit Realm having higher levels of magic, the magic so concentrated that it pierces and permeates your body. Inability to contain the foreign magic will cause pain to the human, which will eventually cause death. So, if it wasn't from Earth, then was it from here? Are there any possible afflictions that affect spirits? Or was he.. I was confused, there were so many possibilities, many reasons that could explain the Spirit King's situation. But I can't make myself to believe any single one.

"Loke.. what happened?" I asked. I settled with getting the answers from them. Assuming won't get me anywhere.

"He..He was baned."

"What?! He was poisoned?! How could that be possible? By who? Why?!" I exclaimed, a flurry of questions coming from me. Who could've possibly done this? Who wanted the Spirit King, if not dead, like this?! In this pitiful state?! I was extremely baffled. Were there rebels in the Spirit Realm? Did anyone possess hatred against the Spirit King's rule? What and Who could it possibly be?

"We are still not sure, but we have our suspicions. For now, let us concentrate on healing His Majesty, the afflicter shall be dealt with later." He said, his hair hung low, face morphed into utter anger. I know I was mirroring his expression, whoever the suspect was, he better be prepared. We won't take this direct show of deviance sitting down.

"Princess, I shall now explain the healing process." Virgo quietly said.

"Crux researched, and we have found that there was one instance that His Majesty suffered similar symptoms. As you can see, his body has shrunken. The poison, which we have discovered to be Fumerate, a substance extracted from the very rare Fume Drupe herb, has suppressed his magic ability. It closed off his magical containers leaving him incapable of supporting the magic here. We need you to channel out you energy or manna, and solidify it. Then, your manna must enter His Majesty. Once inside, locate his containers and perform a forced opening. You must destroy the barrier that suppresses his manna and guide its way back to circulation. It is a tedious process, for His Majesty possesses thirteen magical containers. It is also extremely taxing, since you will be forcing your manna, which you have never done before, to go out of your system and solidify it. It is similar to how a caster mage shapes his magic. We will be with you all the way Princess." Virgo said, while she tended to the miniaturized Spirit King.

I haven't done this before, so I don't expect positive results. If I should fail once, twice, thrice, no matter, I shall try again. As a fairytail mage, giving up is never an option.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/o\/\o

SO! I'm slowly working my way up to the present situation, while backtracking to all prior events. Hope you weren't confused? The story's format is in medias res, meaning it started in the middle. Again, **no pairings yet**_**, **_the romance will have to wait. Unless of course, if you squint, you might see some nalu there..maybe. Thanks for the reviewees!

**Animeluver778**

**Paname**

You guys rock. I fixed the poll, so** multiple select (2) feature now available. Vote in the poll! **

Reviews equate loves. Share the love around guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Partial Return

Chapter 3

I was having difficulties controlling my manna. When I was able to channel it out, I was surprised, stupefied even by the intense aura of my manna. It was bright, extremely so, and quite similar to Loke's magic. Except, I noticed, rather we all felt that it was really warm. Not hot and scalding like fire, but the kind of warm that you feel when drinking hot cocoa in winters. It expanded and started to coil around me, slowly enveloping me. Then, to the surprise of everyone, including me, I started to rise. My manna, which was now covering me like a bright sheet, was flaring, blinking continuously. I saw Loke. His mouth was slightly agape, eyes wide and staring. He probably didn't expect my manna to react this way. I too didn't. I was hoping that I would be able to release just a small amount of it, a sphere maybe, but not this.

Beside Loke were my other spirits. Capricorn was looking at me, eyes lit up with an emotion I could only associate with pride. I was confused then. Was this a feat? Is this, which I learned to be called Energy Transfiguration, a technique that only a few select celestial mages were capable of doing? And more so, was given the chance to actually perform it? I suddenly remembered my mom. It is true that aside from the fact the she was a celestial mage, I knew little about her. I was young then, and the brief time I have spent with her I have already forgotten. It wasn't my intention nor did I want to forget my memories of her, but I just couldn't recall it. It could also be borne from the fact that mom; aside from the one to two times she had summoned Aquarius, didn't really perform much celestial magic in front of me. I didn't know why, I always was fascinated about magic, even since then. It was my haven, something I can occupy my mind with when my relationship with Father got worse and unbearable. My spirits often mentioned that my mom was a great Celestial mage. I vaguely remember Aquarius mention in passing to me that I will never be able to best mom. Although she had just said it out of spite.. she was training me then, on melee combat, just simple kicks and blocks, but it made me wonder, how _was_ mom as a mage?

As a celestial mage, I knew, that she was very kind to her own spirits. She treated them with care and respect, like any other human being. I don't need to see it to know, I can just as easily see it from the way her spirits react at the mention of her name. Aquarius' snappish attitude changes into one of gentler composition at the mention of mom's name, or anything that will trigger their memories of my mom. But as a mage however, in its entirety, how did she go? Was she a physical combatant? Or did she excel in summoning and spells? Or maybe she excelled in both? She was my de facto role model, the person I had put up on a pedestal, the kind of person that I hoped and wanted to be. I'd like to think that I am slowly becoming more like her, and with this recent progress in my magic; Hopefully, I would be able to surpass her too, and be my self's own role model. If it isn't too presumptuous of me of course.

Virgo, who was situated beside the mini Spirit King, was looking at me with a soft smile on her face. Virgo has always been the spirit that I cannot read. She doesn't show any outward emotions, in whatever situations. She kept her face neutral, so it was extremely difficult to understand her. I wanted to understand her. As their friend, and master most especially, I took the effort to analyse my spirits character and personality better. I thought, if I would be able to understand them better, then we would be able to sync better together. In battles, I have deduced that to be able to fight effectively, I need to be able to support my teammate as well. If I had real insight on my spirits, I would be able to cooperate with them better too, not just in battle but also in edgewise.

I smiled brightly at the twins. They were chanting, 'Lucy, Lucy Lucy' over and over whilst jumping up and down. They were genuinely ecstatic, their joy so contagious that I can't help but grin at them.

"Capricorn is this right?" I asked him, doing a slight twirl whilst airborne. I have no idea why my manna was reacting this way, or even if this was the usual way manna reacts.

"You aren't doing it wrong Lucy, but you aren't doing it right either. Capricorn answered cryptically.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I heard Loke say to Capricorn just when I was about to voice my thoughts. He was worried, I can see.

"You see Lucy..." Capricorn continued, "There were only three celestial mages that were known to be able to perform Energy Transfiguration. Celestial mages are a rarity in itself, and most of them rely solely on their keys and other items as their magic. Celestial mages are not known to be caster type mages, but rather holder types. Historically though, there were three known mages to have accessed the higher form of celestial magic, which is the Energy Transfiguration. One or two of these three have written articles about this in their diaries, which we have collected and preserved upon their death. Upon years of careful dissection of the diaries, we have come to know that upon first summoning of manna, the mage's manna will most likely form of a ball or sphere, or spheres perhaps. Which is, as you can see, is in total contrast to your manna."

"I didn't expect this too Capricorn, I thought that it will be similar to a ball, like Natsu's fireball."

He nodded. "Now Lucy, I surmise that this difference is brought about by the different levels of magical capacities between mages. Analysing your manna, we can assume that you have higher capacities for magic. Consider this double edged Lucy. Since you have a significantly greater amount of magical potential, it will be harder to control your magic. Unable to control your magic will cause repercussions to you and to your surroundings. There are many possible negative repercussions if you lose control. Primarily, failure to do so will give leeway for others to get hurt. Secondly, it is highly possible that your magic will continue to flare out even if you are at low magical reserves. At this point, your magical reserves will continue to dwindle until it is completely exhausted. We can't and should never let that happen Lucy. A mage's life is his magic. To lose it is death itself." Capricorn finished.

I became nervous. So many things could go wrong in this. The worse being death. I.. I am scared to die. And I don't want to die..yet. I have so many more to achieve, so many more aspirations. I just _ can't _die. Loke seemed to have noticed my hesitancy, so he spoke,

"Lucy, I know, this is a big leap. I too was surprised by what Capricorn said. But remember Lucy..Princess," he came to me and held my hand, bringing my feet to the ground." You are not alone in this. You will never be alone in this venture. I..we, your spirits will be here to help you along the way. We will teach you Lucy.." He trailed. He looked over to the others. "Right Guys..Right Aquarius?" He said a tiny smirk forming on his face. Aquarius grunted and looked away, but not before I caught the smile face.

"See Lucy?" He continued, "We will train you Lucy. It's okay to be afraid, but always keep in mind that we will always be with you. And aren't you forgetting Team Natsu? I bet when you come back, Natsu will be challenging you to fight everyday, and Erza will be _convincing_ you to train with her." He laughed good-naturedly.

"Yea…" Loke's right. I have nothing to be afraid of. This is the opportunity that I have been waiting for. I will become stronger. It wouldn't be easy, I know. I was known to dislike any form of physical exercise, but that I will have to change. I realized that I may not be completely weak, but I'm not strong either. I am a mage, and as a mage, I must train to reach my maximum potential. Also, I would be able to protect my nakama better. Its due time that I repay them for everything they have given me. I know, this would never be enough, nothing will ever fully constitute for the love they have wholeheartedly given me. But I will try.

My manna started flashing more erratically and brighter. Loke and the others shielded their eyes. I too have unconsciously closed my eyes. I started to rise again, this time higher. Just when I was a few feet above the ground, my manna flared-up. It was an intense burst of light. Then it was gone. I found myself falling rapidly to the ground.

"LOKE!" I screamed.

"LUCY!" My spirits shouted. Just when I thought I would hit the ground, I have prepared myself to experience a great amount of pain from the impact, Loke caught me.

"Thanks Loke." My heart was beating a mile a minute. That was so close. I was so close to hitting the ground. It wouldn't have killed me, but I would've probably retained a number of broken bones.

"You always get in trouble wherever you are, huh Princess?" He chuckled, looking at me. He was still carrying me, my legs felt like jelly, from the adrenaline rush I got from the scare.

"Haha. Funny Loke. After this, I wouldn't need help as much. I'm finally going to be able to kick your ass." I said smugly. It was half-truth. I always wanted to spar with him, but never got around asking.

"Well you can try." He arrogantly said. Honestly! I'll make him eat those words. _Just watch me_, I thought to myself.

"Can you let me down now? I think I can stand now Loke" I said, while I bend my legs, trying to feel them.

"Princess, don't I get a hug?"

"What? What for?" I questioned him. Of course, I see nothing wrong with hugs, but why so suddenly?

"As thanks? For my heroicness?" He dumbly supplied.

"…"

"?"

"Okay." He was still not letting go of me, so I shifted slightly and let my arms fall behind his head. This was the only way I could hug him, since he is yet to let me go. I came closer to him, his face just inches away from my chest. _Embarassing…_ I thought, while I flushed pink.

"Uhh, Thank you Loke, for always saving the day." I all but awkwardly said while I stroked his hair. It was a very nice shade… of brown.

When he still didn't move, I kissed his head lightly.

"I really appreciate it." I said while I moved away and smiled brightly at him.

"Lucy.." he said softly.

"Okay stop with the romance shit you dopes, we have some pressing matters to attend to. Remember the Spirit King? Yea. He's still alive, just so you know." Aquarius said snappishly.

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping out of Loke's arms. Honestly, why didn't I just do that before? I could've avoided that whole awkward moment with Loke. Instead, I just have to lose all the coherent thoughts I could've probably come up with. _Oh yea,_ I recalled, _I can't feel my legs then_. Hn. Not my fault.

"Uh, yes… His Majesty." Loke coughed, "Capricorn?" He said, looking inquisitively at Capricorn.

"Yes," Capricorn cleared his throat. "Like what I have said before Lucy, You will have a harder time controlling your manna. Try channelling it again. It should be easier and more natural this time. Every time you channel your manna, you will find that it becomes easier to do so. Soon, it will become second nature to you. This would come later on, but I would like to mention it anyway. Energy Transfiguration is just the first step to being a Celestial caster mage. Now that we know that you have the capability to bring out your manna in its physical state, the second step would be to learn spells and spell techniques that will help you in combat. These spells, that we will teach you later on, after we seek approval from the Spirit King, which I have no doubt he will give assent to, will help you get one step closer to being a stronger mage.

I nodded enthusiastically at Capricorn

"But for now, you must first master how to control your manna. Channel it again Lucy, and instead of it in an indefinite form, try shaping it like a whip, or sphere, however you want it."

**N**

The second time I channelled my manna was as eventful as the first one. At first, I was able to shape it into spheres. But when I lost concentration, that's when things went awry. Remember what Capricorn said about repercussions? He was right. My manna broke from its sphere form and sparked wildly. The small streaks of light didn't hurt me, but the others that come in contact with it got hurt. Apparently, my magic won't harm me, similar to how slayers are immune to their own magic. I heard Gemi and Mini scream, their skin burned red from the contact. I couldn't control it, I tried, but every time I put control over it, it charges wildly.

"Gemi! Mini! Get away!" I screamed at them, I was not safe at this state. My magic was going haywire and too much out of control.

"Lucy! Concentrate!" Capricorn shouted at me.

"I can't! I can't take over! Everytime I do, it just spazzes out again!" I screamed helplessly.

"Argh Lucy!" Loke shouted, he was trying to go near me, but was getting hurt by the wild manna.

"Go away Loke! Don't come here!"

"Lucy! Stop the flow! It'll drain you of magic!"Loke shouted, seeing that my manna has once again taken the form of a sheet, and has enveloped me again, this time wider, and it encircled me, forming a barrier.

"I can't Loke! I don't know how!" I shouted, voice hoarse. I could already feel my body being drained of magic, It was continuously going out of my system, faster than my body could replete itself of magic. I was starting to see white dots, and before long, my world has gone black.

**N**

"Master, its been three days, and we still haven't heard of nor seen Lucy."

"I know Erza, we are all worried. But we can't continue this restlessly. Loke took her, and I don't believe that he will ever put her in harm. We shall wait till he comes back." Master Makarov said before standing up, pacing his room.

"But Master! What if-"

"GRAMPS! WHERE'S LUCY?!" Natsu barged in Master's office abruptly. He was worried, scared even of Lucy's disappearance. Every day he waits at Lucy's apartment for her arrival, but for three days, nothing, not a hide of Lucy can be seen. He was getting nervous. He tried to scale Magnolia for her scent, but he found no recent tracks. It was like Loke and her just disappeared completely. Which they did, but… It was like they weren't even in Earthland anymore…

Makarov creased his eyebrows, and brought his hand to his temples, massaging them. He had the faintest inkling, a suspicion perhaps to where Lucy was, but he's not entirely sure about it. As master, he was connected to all of them and he could and _would_ feel it if either one of his brats were dead. Gods hope no one will be anytime soon. He was certain Lucy wasn't. But at the same time, he can't feel her in Magnolia. Yesterday, he was in Crocus but he can't feel her magic there either. It was like she was not really _here._

_Lucy, just be safe, _he thought helplessly. Wherever she was right now, he hopes she returns in one piece, or there will be hell to pay over.

"FIRST!" Natsu shouted, pointing somewhere behind Makarov.

Makarov looked back. _Mavis? _he thought.Even Erza was shocked. Why was Master Mavis here? Is it because of Lucy?

"Lucy is fine, well, not quite so at the moment since she blacked out. Really, she has so much potential and she didn't even know it. But nevertheless, she's still peachy." Mavis smiled at them, while she sat over Makarov's desk and swung her feet up and down.

"FIRST! Where is Luce?!" Natsu shouted while he tried to take hold of Mavis' shoulders, and failed miserably. She was a _ghost_ afterall. He seemed confused momentarily, but his face shifted again to that of worry.

"I wouldn't worry about her Natsu, she is totally safe living with her spirits."

"Yea but… She still might get in trouble, its Luce…" he trailed, looking defeated and crestfallen.

"What?" Everyone looked at Erza. She was surprised, as evident of her bulged eyes and mouth slightly agape.

"What do you mean _living _and that she had _blacked_ out?"

"Oh ho-ho, Did I say living? I meant.."

"NO!, Erza interrupted. "You said 'living' I heard it well. Sorry First, but, could you please explain more on that? Please? I need to know. This is Lucy we're talking about." Erza said nervously. She just talked back at first! Oh gods, this was extremely uncharacteristic of her. But it was Lucy.. and she'll do anything for her.

"Oi Flamebrain! Stop disturbing Master!" Gray shouted from outside, his silhouette can be seen at the door.

"What are you.." Gray failed to finish his sentence, at the sight of Mavis.

"First..?" He said, confused.

"You got me Erza. You see everyone, Lucy's in the Spirit Realm."

"WHAT!"

Mavis chuckled at her children's antics.

"Yes, she is needed there."

"But why?! And when will she return?" Natsu exclaimed worriedly.

"I am not entirely sure, since time works differently in the Spirit Realm. A day there is equivalent to three months on Earth." She spoke seriously.

"W-what? Three months? That long?" Gray stuttered.

"Yes. Unfortunately, she won't be back anytime soon. The King of the Spirit Realm is in a terrible state, and Lucy's job is to bring him back to health. It might take days, even a month for the King to recuperate."

"S-so are you saying that we won't see Lucy for months? Years?" Natsu's lip was trembling, on the verge of tears. His partner, Lucy, is leaving him? When will she return to them? To Fairytail?

Silence enveloped the room. They couldn't believe this was happening. It's not so much that Lucy was in the Spirit Realm, but more on the fact that the time of her absence was so indefinite. Not to mention the extreme time difference between the two worlds. What if Lucy takes a month? She'll be gone for eight years.. Eight years is an awfully long time. Will they keep waiting? So many things can go wrong in eight years. So many things will change. How can they cope with this? With Lucy gone?

"Yosh! Happy, lets go! Let's wait at Lucy's apartment! I'm sure she'll be back in to time!" Natsu smiled stiffly, his smile not reaching his eyes. He ran out of the office, with Happy close behind.

Everyone's eyes trailed sadly at Natsu. They were sad, but Natsu was taking it harder than anyone. He, Lucy and Happy have always been together. Natsu , more than anyone, found solace and comfort in Lucy's company. They complemented each other well, both alleged complete loyalty to the guild and to their guild mates. To see Natsu forcing himself to laugh through the pain made it all the more unbearable. It was almost _sickening_ to watch him pretending a smile.

"You heard Natsu. Gray..lets." Erza said while she dragged Gray with her, intent on going to Lucy's apartment as well.

Once all four were out of his office, Makarov spoke to Mavis. There were parts of her story that doesn't quite add up, like why was Lucy the one to heal the Spirit King. Lucy never showed any leanings toward magical healing; wouldn't it be better if Wendy or even Porlyusica was sent on her behalf? Also, why did the Spirit King require healing? Was he hurt? Was it possible?

"First… What happened to the Spirit King? And how could Lucy possibly help? If it's healing, wouldn't it be better if Wendy or Porlyusica came along?"

"No.. the spirit realm is an entirely different world, from Earth and to Edolas. Foreign magic will not be able to function freely in that realm. Either it will come out obscured, or repressed. And as for the reason for the Spirit King's current state, I don't know either."

"But, how can you not know? You already know so mu-"

"I cannot say third, there is a resistance in the realm, and Lucy's about to get herself caught in it."

**N**

Hn. I felt that the romance was overdue, so..yea. I think Loke wasn't included in the **poll**, since a serious relationship between the two would have been a hella complicated, with him being a spirit and all. Rules would have to be bent, breached.. and it'll change the whole story. I've inserted a few subliminal ( all things considered) hints on who Lucy should be paired up with, just to sorta influence you on who you'd choose. **Am I taking too long with this?**

**Paname, ** gafs, I just love you.

Reviews equate to loves. Share the love around people.


End file.
